


награда за хорошо проделанную работу - новая работа

by altennie, fandom MXTX and Multicultivation 2020 (MXTX_novels)



Series: Лето 2020: Мибблы от G до PG-13 [56]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, May the 4th be with you!, кроссовер с SWTOR
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTX_novels/pseuds/fandom%20MXTX%20and%20Multicultivation%202020
Summary: у Дарт Империуса в Академии ситхов на Коррибане сильная нехватка высококвалифицированных кадров. Но Великая Сила хорошо ему служит, и он может найти с ее помощью что угодно - в том числе нового преподавателя для Академии.
Series: Лето 2020: Мибблы от G до PG-13 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768951
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	награда за хорошо проделанную работу - новая работа

Человек, шагнувший в камеру из портала — круглого и светящегося фиолетовым, — выглядел очень невзрачно. Никаких развевающихся рукавов, многослойных одеяний... даже украшений на нем было не заметно. Очень практично — нечего в этой грязи пачкать шелка или сверкать резной короной. То, что свисало с потолка на цепи, и едва напоминало человека (все-таки у людей обычно бывают две руки, две ноги, да и глаза тоже два), уставилось на него — какое-никакое, а развлечение. В отсутствие Ло Бинхэ пленнику оставалось только терпеть боль — и терпеть скуку, когда с болью справиться удавалось. Когда не удавалось — тоже.

Гость со всех сторон осмотрел висящего.

— Так, понадобится протезирование, имплантированный вокодер, личный ассистент-переводчик, какой-нибудь старый и понадежнее...

Распоряжения он изрекал так, будто диктовал список слуге, но никакого слуги рядом с ним не было — диктовал он, глядя на коробку в руках, точнее, на голубой прямоугольник, висящий в воздухе над ней.

Наконец он обратил внимание и на висящего. Деятельно обратил — добыл из сумки на поясе маленькую черную шкатулочку и ловко прилепил ее прямо на горло висящему обрубку человека.

— Приветствую почтенного мастера. Можете отвечать мне, если захотите — вокодер все переведет в обычную речь, и мы поймем друг друга.

Пленник захрипел что-то — должно быть, голос он сорвал уже давно. И язык утратил тоже давно. Вокодер поскрипел, пошуршал и выдал, наконец, нечто, звучащее как обычные слова — тихим, безэмоциональным, неживым голосом:

— Кто... вы?

Гость коротко улыбнулся, взъерошил коротко стриженые светлые волосы, потер вертикальный шрам от ожога на щеке, прищурился.

— Как бы вам объяснить... я ваш будущий начальник. Возможно. Если вы согласитесь. Дарт Империус, глава сферы Древних Знаний, член Темного Совета Империи Ситхов, к вашим услугам.

Вокодер снова захрипел — должно быть, собеседник пытался засмеяться. Гость, тем временем, продолжил:

— Меня впечатлили ваши успехи как учителя, и я хотел бы предложить вам аналогичную работу.

Вот теперь пленник рассмеялся в голос — или, может, взвыл? Нет, все же рассмеялся. Он смеялся, извивался и раскачивался на цепи долго, а когда выбился из своих небольших сил, повис, вперив взгляд единственного глаза в собеседника.

— У... успехи?

— Если в нашей академии вы воспитаете хотя бы одного ученика подобного масштаба, он будет целовать землю, по которой вы пройдете. Способность ходить по земле я вам обеспечу, это несложно. Придется, конечно, выучить несколько языков, освоить новое оружие. С моей стороны вы получите полное содействие. Мой учитель, оверсир Харкун, почтет за счастье помочь вам на первых порах, но, я думаю, вы очень быстро вольетесь в образовательный процесс.

Дарт Империус внезапно улыбнулся озорно, как мальчишка:

— Что угодно за ваши методы, мастер Шэнь Цинцю.

— Ученик. Ло Бинхэ. Не оставит меня. В покое.

— Возможно, мне удастся его переубедить. Или вам? Хотите попробовать?

— Я... сошел с ума? Вы мне... кажетесь?

— Подобное случиться с каждым может. Но я действительно здесь, потому что Великая Сила хорошо мне служит. Ну? Соглашайтесь. Скажите «Да».

— Да.

Шэнь Цинцю ответил так быстро, что, кажется, сам удивился. А вот Дарт Империус — как ждал.

— Записываю.

Он отцепил с пояса незнакомый обитателю камеры предмет — продолговатый, как футляр для свитка — и взмахнул им. Алый световой клинок, возникший из «футляра», перерубил цепь, однако пленник не упал на пол — повис в воздухе. Дарт Империус повел рукой в сторону портала, перемещая своего нового сотрудника туда.

— Подождите.

— Что-то забыли?

Шэнь Цинцю взглядом показал в угол, где на полу тускло блестели острые куски металла. Дарт Империус кивнул, и куски металла тоже поднялись в воздух и закружились вокруг Шэнь Цинцю.

— Добро пожаловать в академию ситхов на Коррибане в качестве преподавателя, лорд ситхов Шэнь Цинцю.

Он провел Шэнь Цинцю через портал, сам шагнул через кольцо фиолетового света и оглянулся, прежде чем закрыть за собой проход. Улыбнулся, деактивировал меч.

— Я везучий, правда? Везучий. Приходите, мастер Ло Бинхэ. Померяемся удачей.


End file.
